User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/HeartCatch Pretty Cure☆Reborn
Hi guys! I've decided that I'm going to reveal HeartCatch Pretty Cure☆Reborn characters and some information about them. Here they are: Hanasaki Hanae *If I were a colour, I'd be pink. *If I were an animal, I'd be a dog, faithful and endearing. *If I were a flower, I'd be a sakura, beautiful for everyone. *If I were one of my character songs, I'd be "Flower Love". *If I were a book, I'd be a murder mystery. *If I were a season, I'd be Spring. *If I were a dessert, I'd be a strawberry cake. *If I had a catchphrase, it would be "Love is heaven's gift". *If I were a word, I'd be "love". *If I could meet anyone in the world, I'd meet my twin sister, Hanasaki Tsubomi. *If I were a sport, I'd be soccer. Kurumi Ayano *If I were a colour, I'd be blue. *If I were an animal, I'd be an owl, mysterious and intelligent. *If I were a flower, I'd be a white tulip, both right and beautiful. *If I were one of my character songs, I'd be "Beautiful Ocean". *If I were a book, I'd be an encyclopedia. *If I were a season, I'd be Winter. *If I were a dessert, I'd be a fruit salad. *If I had a catchphrase, it would be "Unity is strength". *If I were a word, I'd be "courage". *If I could meet anyone in the world, I'd meet my twin sister, Kurumi Erika. *If I were a sport, I'd be swimming. Myoudouin Hinata *If I were a colour, I'd be yellow. *If I were an animal, I'd be a cute little monkey. *If I were a flower, I'd be a sunflower for it's sunny nature. *If I were one of my character songs, I'd be "Sunny Skies". *If I were a book, I'd be a comedy book. *If I were a season, I'd be Summer. *If I were a dessert, I'd be a cheesecake. *If I had a catchphrase, I'd be "Live life to the fullest". *If I were a word, I'd be "joy". *If I could meet anyone in the world, I'd meet my twin sister, Myoudouin Itsuki. *If I were a sport, I'd be basketball. Tsukikage Rina *If I were a colour, I'd be purple. *If I were an animal, I'd be a cat, quiet and stealthy. *If I were a flower, I'd be the flower of purity and innocence, the lily. *If I were one of my character songs, I'd be "Moon Night". *If I were a book, I'd be a love story. *If I were a season, I'd be Autumn. *If I were a dessert, I'd be a chocolate mousse. *If I had a catchphrase, I'd be "Beauty is only found within those who believe". *If I were a word, I'd be "hope". *If I could meet anyone in the world, I'd meet my twin sister, Tsukikage Yuri. *If I were a sport, I'd be tennis. That's it for now. Please be patient until I finish up the current series, and I'll get started on this straight away. Category:Blog posts